


Trip to India

by Cherrydragon26



Category: Emma - A Victorian Romance
Genre: Canon Compliant, Everyone else complies, Gen, In a way, Missing Scene, Monica doing what she wants, the four girls that follow Hakim are here too, though not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: How Monica meets Hakim and ends up staying in India.





	Trip to India

**Author's Note:**

> While reading I was wondering how had Monica suddenly ended up in India. So here is my take on how that could have happened.  
> Of course I don't own these characters and the story they belong to one and only goddesses Kaoru Mori.  
> 

After William had proposed to Eleanor, I was struck with many feelings. It just didn't seem right. Any of it, his proposal, the way he had said it, and even Eleanor ( my sweet, perfect Eleanor), her answer sounded so dull to my ears. Of course it wasn't really dull, she sounded the happiest in this room, and you could see it on her face. But for me it was a disaster. It was apparent that,  _that man_ didn't deserve her. But alas she wanted him and she was in love with him, so she couldn't possibly see all his flaws ( or any of them for that matter), that could change her mind. The only way he could change her mind now would be to hurt her. And it was that I was afraid of. Because I knew he would do it once. Maybe not now or even later, but once in her life, he will hurt her completely that she will have a hard time healing ( if she will even heals at all). She will be broken and stay broken for a long time, and that is what I dread.

And if my sister is hurt, so am I. If my sister is sad, so am I. If my sister is not happy, then by God I am not happy either. I clenched my fists and bit my lip, trying to stop tears from falling.  _Why did she have to fall in love with him? Why doesn't he love her? Why couldn't I protect her from him? From the world? Oh, I know she will be so happy now, but I also know she won't be happy later, much later she will regret it.... Oh I just know it, and it is breaking my heart! Like he will brake hers that bastard...._

Suddenly my line of thoughts are broken by a man lying on the bed:" You're going to have a cry? ", he asks and I can't really say what emotion  I can hear in his voice. "NO!", I shout vehemently, but as soon as I do, I lose my control and start to cry. I hide my face behind my hands, and start to sob, losing any bit of pride I had before. I feel arms around me, and when I raise my head I see four girls, wrapping their arms around me, and watching me with quiet contemplation. I continue to cry, until I can't anymore, and the man doesn't say anything for some time. When I finally finish, I look at the girls with a silent thank you, they nod telling me they understood, and I turn around to look at the man.

"I want to go to India with you", he seems surprised for a moment, and then he breaks into a laugh that lasts for a couple of minutes. "Don't you think I should be the one to ask you to come with me? And also I don't mind you making demands, but if I do bring you along I would like you to tame it down a bit. I have a reputation to uphold after all", he says with a charming smile, and I find myself huffing in response, which just seems to amuse him even more. "All right, deal", I say and I shrug my shoulders, which I hope came across as me not caring about it, but accepting it.

He jumped from the bed and started to walk around the room, the girls following him in stride:" All right then, prepare everything you need and we will meet each other at port tomorrow at six. Is that acceptable to you miss....?". I get up, and watch him move for a couple of seconds, until I say:" Mistress Monica. Monica Mildrake. And you are?". He flashes me a smile and takes my hand in his kissing it softly, and continuing to talk:" Hakim Atawari, at your service. Well mistress it is a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow". Fighting the urge to flinch my hand I nodded and quietly said:" Likewise".

                                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"But dear why are you abandoning me? And as soon as you have returned? Won't you miss me when you are so far away? I know I will miss you so very much! Don't you think you should plan this trip out more? I mean won't it be dangerous? Do you even know how long you will be staying? ", my husband bombarded me with questions, while I prepared for the trip, packing my things and taking everything I think I will need. "Don't worry so much my dear! I won't be long there, think of it as sort of a vacation. And oh how much I need one! After what had happened to my dear Eleanor I so need somewhere to cool off a bit! Don't you understand dear?", I asked, putting my hands on his face and coming closer, which made him blush and avert his eyes.

"But she is getting married! Shouldn't that be a happy occasion?", he asked, and now that I think about it he is right, I should be happy for my sister, from the bottom of my heart. However I know better. "I know you are right dear, I would be happy for her, however the problem is the man that is marrying her. He doesn't deserve her, and I tried to make him understand that, but it didn't turn out how I wanted. And my dear sister is just too blind from love to see it! And no matter how much it hurts me, I have to leave her by herself, and hope she will recognize it by herself, before it's too late", I concluded, already packed and ready, going to the exit. 

My husband ran after me and shouted before I exited:" You will write me as much as you can right? Tell me all about what you have seen and done there, please! And also don't.....", he trailed off, his face red in embarrassment, which made me giggle, so I came closer and kissed him on the forehead. "Don't worry I will. I will write you every little detail that happens to me I promise. And don't worry I won't cheat you with no one", and as I said that I exited our house and set off to the port. When I looked back I say him waving me off, so I waved him back, giggling yet again, at his antics and worry.  _Well I hope this works out for me, because if it doesn't I don't know what will._

                                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were already well on our way to India on a boat, when I decided to talk to Hakim a bit. We haven't really talked much, except exchanging greetings and a couple of words with each other. The night was young, moon was full, I was in a good mood, and I found him outside lying on the chair, while the dance girls were sitting on the floor near his legs. "Hello Hakim", I greeted, coming over to him and sitting on another chair beside his. The girls looked up, but didn't say anything, while Hakim opened his eye slightly and said:" Hello, Monica".

"So why have you brought me along?", I asked not shy in the slightest. Well I am not really a person that is shy per say, but I suppose I have my moments. This was not one of them. He laughed out loud and opened his eyes fully, looking at me with a mix of dry amusement and interest. "You sure are direct aren't you?", he asked, but I just shrugged not really knowing how to answer that question. "You seemed like an interesting woman. I wanted to know about you more. That is all". I raised my eyebrow and asked mockingly:" That is all?". He nodded and said:" Yes that is all".

"Why did you ask me to bring you to India?", he asked next and I shrugged yet again and said:" Just wanted to get away from things a bit. I needed a vacation, so I took it. That is all". Hakim turned his gaze to the sky, and we sat beside one another in silence.  _The reflection of the moon in his eyes is pretty. He sure is a handsome man, and I heard even he fell in love with that maid. What does she have to make all this beautiful men fall in love with her?_

"Wasn't your father against you going and your husband too?", Hakim asked and I snorted, making a 'they don't control me' sign with my hands. "Sure they were, but I can easily control my husband, so I just told him how much I needed this trip, and he agreed at the end. And for my father, I don't ask him for permission about anything anymore. I just tell him what I am going to do, and sure he grumbles and complains, but usually let's me do what I want, because he knows I will do it with his approval or not. So he usually just ignores me most of the time or says how corrupted or spoiled I am", I said, not really wanting to tell him, I actually told my father I was going to India to learn about their culture and people.

Sure he didn't really like that excuse either, but I am pretty stubborn, so in the end I won. But he doesn't need to know that, so I didn't tell him. Hakim had a lazy smile on his face, and he didn't say anything further, so we just enjoyed the night and the sound of waves hitting the boat.

                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Dear husband,_

_I am having an interesting time here in India. I never knew it could be so warm here! I am having a hard time with the sun, but don't worry I am getting by._

_Hakim had been a great host, and he even employed himself as my guide, so I visited many famous places in India. I am sending you some pictures so you could see what I have seen._

_I also met many interesting people and heard many interesting things. I can't tell you everything here, it would be too much, so when I come back I will tell you everything._

_I planned to stay until the end of the week, but Hakim mentioned there will be some festival on Monday, so maybe I will stay two or three more days._

_But don't worry dear, I will come home soon, just be patient._

_Your loving wife,_

_Monica Mildrake_

 

                                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finishing my letter, I kissed it leaving my lipstick on the letter, and putting the smell of my perfume, so he wouldn't worry it was from me. Giving it to the messenger I sighed and stretched, wondering what I could do next. Hakim was not here, and we had already visited everything we could, so that shortened my list of possible things I could do. I looked around, and saw the dance girls sitting and looking at me. "So do any of you have any idea what I could be doing now?", of course none of them answered me, even though they probably could. I was looking them over, jealous at their dresses.  _They are colorful that is for sure. I could never wear them on the ball, but maybe....._

An idea struck me, and I jumped up, coming over to them and excitedly saying:" What do you say, would you help me dress up like you? You can even learn me to dance like you, what do you say?". They looked at each other, talking telepathically between themselves (at least that's what I think they do, because how can they talk when they don't talk?), and when they finally came to a decision, all of them stood up and started to prepare.

It hadn't really passed a lot of time, so I soon found myself, all prim and proper, wearing what they were wearing and looking like a goddesses. I enjoyed looking at my silhouette in the mirror, wondering if I could ask Hakim to borrow this clothes and wear it from time to time. When I finished marveling at my reflection, one of the girls called me over and showed me I should follow their lead. Couple of hours later, they had showed me all they could, so I could easily repeat their every steps and moves that encompassed the dance. The other girls got some instruments from somewhere and started playing. The steps weren't hard so I soon found myself dancing along with them, laughing and moving like I was meant to. The jewelry that I had on me, rattled and I liked the sound of it. 

After we had finished I sat down, panting a bit, and smiling at all of them, thanking them. Then suddenly I had a very bad feeling, which made hairs on my back rise. I shivered, and I knew something went wrong with Eleanor and her suitor. "I think i should go home", I shouted, making two girls shake in surprise, and went immediately in the direction of the exit. The girls followed me without a word, and I tried to find Hakim so I could ask him if he wants to give me a lift home, or should I try to find my own transportation.

                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later I found out and got the letter from my husband, about what had happened. _I knew it, I just knew it! That bastard was really a no good coward! I knew he was not for her! Oh, why do I have this women intuition? And why is it so good, it guessed 70% out of 100%? Why did I have to be right? This is the only instant I didn't want to be right! I didn't want to say 'I told you so!' <Sigh> But not everything is up to me. The only thing I can do is go back and try to help Eleanor to get over him and forget him. And also to give that jerk a piece of my mind! He will see what is the wrath of Monica Mildrake!_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
